Pepper
Pepper, labeled BCFF #1, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity. She is a member on Team Chickenleg. Personality Pepper's personality is almost identical to Salt. While Pepper is more caring in their relationship, Salt cares more for herself than Pepper, and actually replaces her when she is eliminated. She appears to care about doing challenges, as she asks about them frequently, unless they conflict with maintaining her relationship with Salt. Pepper overall has a nice ditzy girl personality, saying things like "like" between sentences. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, Pepper was first seen with her BCFF Salt, after she asked her to jump off the cliff. Salt replied unwillingly saying that there is no way she'd jump. However, after Pepper jumps, Salt immediately jumps after her in attempts to save her, but lands on top of her in the elephant feces. In A Lemony Lesson, Pepper randomly appeared on Team Chickenleg mysteriously after OJ was picked. She suggested to the team that they should pick Salt, but Balloon decided not to, and chose Bomb instead. When Salt was the final person left, Pepper encouraged her to come to her team. She and Salt were not seen for the rest of the episode. In The Arena Of Death, Pepper and Salt were chosen to be in The Arena of Death. The two did not throw any rocks during the challenge, but after Team Epic's failure to attack Taco, Nickel kicked a rock that acted as a boomerang and hit Pepper, causing Salt to jump after her. In One-Shot Wonder, after MePhone4 shouted to everyone that it was time for the 4th contest, Pepper asked, if they were having another challenge. She was seen once more in the episode, jumping after Salt after she had been flung into a gorge. In The Stacker, Salt and Pepper were seen in the beginning playing Frisbee. Pepper threw the Frisbee, which bounced off Cloudy and hit Salt, knocking her over. Pepper ran over and checked to see if she was okay, but Salt noted that bad luck occurs when you tip a salt shaker. Pepper, in disbelief, then asks that if Salt actually believes in something that bad. After waiting a few seconds, nothing happens and the two are relieved until a random bomb explodes on both the two of them. The two were not seen the rest of the episode, but Pepper was put up for elimination for not stacking her golf balls. In War De Guacamole, Knife and Pepper were the bottom 2. Pepper was safe from elimination with 146 votes, and receives a green metal leaf, which she sarcastically comments earlier showcased MePhone's "real class". Pepper was not seen for the entire episode, except when she and her team were told that they were up for elimination. In Sugar Rush, Pepper's team was up for elimination. For voting, she voted for Balloon, mostly because he voted for Salt. Balloon ended up being eliminated later. During the challenge, she did nothing, due to Salt being on a diet, Pepper copied Salt and went on a diet too. Their team lost due to them not competing. They were both put up for elimination. In 4Seeing The Future, Pepper was first seen, as always, with Salt, telling her that she hoped she wasn't eliminated. Salt responded happily giving Pepper a hug and exclaiming that she hoped for the same, slightly upsetting Pepper. Pickle on the other hand, hoped that Salt will be eliminated because she was on a diet. Salt and Pepper felt annoyed about what Pickle wants to happen at the elimination. Salt fought back by mocking Pickle of his swimming skills. At the elimination round, Salt and Pepper began to get close as they realized one of them was about to be eliminated. Salt was announced safe last, but Pepper was eliminated with 102 votes and the two were punched into the sky by the Fist Thingy towards Idiotic Island. While airborne, the two quickly held hands for their last seconds together, until Pepper was locked away. In The Snowdown, Pepper is seen when Lightbulb falls and shatters in Idiotic Island, collapsed on the ground with a upset face. She is seen once again later when MePhone says that the voters get to pick an eliminated contestant to rejoin the game onto Team Chickenleg. Salt demanded for Pepper to rejoin, but the rest of the team disagreed, and since they were undecided, MePhone decided to let the viewers vote instead. When it is time for Pepper to speak, she is seen holding a small salt shaker that clearly reminds her of Salt, but the Fist Thingy punches it away. Pepper sings in the Island of Misfit Objects song, and in her speaking part says that she is a pepper shaker that shook up the game too much, rendering her a misfit. In Double Digit Desert, Pepper grabs onto Baseball as the recommended "heavy" thing to hold onto as she is launched into the rejoining area in the sky. Pepper ends up not rejoining, and MePhone states that her annoying attitude caused her not to rejoin, and she is sent back to Idiotic Island. She had no speaking lines in this episode. In Aquatic Conflict, Pepper jumped in the air when Salt and her reunited while airborne, but Salt ended up colliding into her, causing the two to crash into Idiotic Island. In Inanimate Smackdown, Pepper and Salt both hold each other close as Bomb hurls into Idiotic Island. In The Great Escape, Pepper along with the eliminated contestants make an escape off of Idiotic Island in a tree boat, but are captured and sent back after Salt ruins their plans. In The Tile Divide, Pepper is seen watching as Bow plummets into a small box. In The Penultimate Poll, Pepper and the rest of the eliminated contestants are temporarily released from Idiotic Island to pick someone to be eliminated. She doesn't know who to vote for, and Salt tells her just to not vote OJ since she loves him. This shocks Pepper, who says that they're BCFFs. She explains this means that Salt couldn't have any other friends or love interests. Angrily, Pepper votes for OJ, threatening that she'll spill him if he goes anywhere near Salt, causing her to end their friendship. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Trivia *If Lightbulb is not counted for Nickel's misspelled votes, Pepper is the first female contestant eliminated. *Salt and Pepper are both spin-offs of Katie and Sadie from the Total Drama Series. **Pepper can be mostly related to Katie, as she was the first of the two to be eliminated. *Pepper was originally going to be killed in the season finale, but the idea was scrapped. *Pepper is the lowest ranking contestant to not compete in Season 2. Galley Pepperidle.png Pepper_5.png Salt_and_Pepper.png Pepper_4.png PepperBody.png|Pepper body Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Female Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:Characters voiced by Crasi4Tunes